Old Fashion Wedding
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: The marriage of Spain and Austria is one promising of power. Two very different nations are to be wed in the House of Hapsburg. But it seems scorned lovers, jealous friends, and a love that may or may not meant to be, might get in the way. Yaoi
1. Wedding Bells

**A/N:** Okay, a few notes before we start. First off, I want to apologize if Austria seems a little OOC, if he is, it's because Spain has an infectious personality. This takes place during the Hapsburg agreement. And with other fics set in this time, I've noticed they have had the royals get married, but not Spain and Austria. So, I'm going to switch it up and have the nations actually get married. Also, the bad touch trio is already formed. I know it comes later, but, I think it'd be interesting to have. Sorry if there is some historical inaccuracies, I'm trying.

Multi-chapter, SpainxAustria, PrussiaxAustria, Unrequited SpainxFrance, Bad Touch Trio, Human names used.

* * *

><p>Roderich fell onto the bed as Gilbert had collapsed on top of him. They had just finished a night of passion and rough sex, something Gilbert was rather accustomed to. He had always told the smaller man, sex was best when rough. That may have been all well and good for Gilbert, but, for Roderich it could be rather painful. The albino liked to bite, hard, and was not a fan of using lubricant when they made love. Roderich laughed inwardly, sometimes he felt like a fool when he called it making love. It wasn't making love, it was fucking, pure, simple, and crass. But, that was the way things were, and it seemed the Prussian was happy with it.<p>

Roderich sighed and looked over to the crimson eyed man, tugging the covers over his naked form. "Gilbert, this will be our last time." He said softly, turning to look at the wall. It was harder to say those words then he thought it would be. He had become quite fond of the albino, despite their fights and harsh words. He was a fool, and he knew it. Gilbert didn't give a damn about him, he was just a good fuck. And that's all the albino should be to him.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he looked over to his fuck buddy, lighting a cigarette as he did so. "What? Why is this the last time? You to good for me or something Roddy?" The albino spat out, immediately thinking it had something to do with the aristocrat being to stuck up to stay with him.

Roderich sighed and shook his head. "No…no, it has nothing to do with that." He pinched the bridge of his nose and put his glasses back on. "I guess Antonio didn't tell you." The brunette said softly, putting a hand on the albino's shoulder.

"No, what the hell does Antonio have to do with this!" He spat out, wondering what exactly his lover and friend had in common. When the brunette didn't say anything he grew angrier. "What the fuck does Antonio have to do with this Roderich!" He yelled, grabbing the Austrian's wrist, pulling him to his bare chest.

"Antonio and I are getting married!" He cried out, his eyes wide as the grip on his wrist grew tighter. "Gilbert please…you are hurting me! Unhand me at once!" He commanded, looking at the older man.

"Why the fuck are you getting married! To Spain no less!" The albino asked, narrowing his eyes at the cowering brunette. He felt betrayed, betrayed by his lover, who he was falling in love with. Yes, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, was in love with the stuck up priss, Roderich Edelstien. Sometimes he couldn't fully believe it had happened. His once worst enemy, the little bitch that constantly made him look like a moron, had captured his heart. On the other end, one of his best friends, Antonio, was screwing him over too, and not in the good way. He, Antonio, and Francis had a tight bond. The three were rather good friends, causing mischief together, battling together. And now, he was being stabbed in the back, betrayed by those closest to him.

"Gilbert…please say something." Roderich said softly, looking at his bed partner. "It isn't like I want to marry him, it's merely an alliance. We are to be wed in the House of Hapsburg within the week." He added, seeing a sad look briefly fill Gilbert's eyes.

The older man frowned and got up from the bed, grabbing his things. "Whatever, you're a fucking _hure_ anyways." The Prussian said cruelly, glaring back at the brunette. "You were a shitty fuck, hope you enjoy being pounded into a bed by Spain." He added, moving to leave the door. He heard the brunette cry out for him, but he ignored it. He was going to leave and not look back, he couldn't let Roddy see the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Francis frowned as he followed Spain to his Villa. It was a lovely home, a perfect view of the ocean, a place he knew his friend was rather fond of. Antonio was an explorer, loving to go out onto the sea with his armada. Whether it be finding treasures, or conquering nations, the tanned man loved claiming the old, and discovering the new. But at the moment, the blond wasn't very happy with his old friend. He had just gotten word that Antonio would be taking a bride, an Austrian bride.<p>

Francis had never been too fond of Roderich. He found the man to be rather cold and proper, not deserving such a passionate nation such as Spain. He on the other hand was equally, or even more passionate than his Latin friend. They would make a much better match than Antonio and that…ice queen. "I can't believe you are marrying Austria." Francis said, looking at his friend as he opened a bottle of wine.

"Well _mi amigo_, that was not my choice, it is merely a marriage of means. But, I must say, Roderich is _muy bonita_." He purred, winking at his friend. Although not as hyper sexual as his French friend, Antonio was known for appreciating beauty, especially when that beauty was in his bed.

Francis scoffed and narrowed his eyes at his friends. "I hardly agree, plus, don't you think Gilbert will be angry? You are taking his _amant_." He purred, hoping that would get the Spaniard thinking about his marriage. Both he and Antonio knew about Gilbert's relationship. And though the albino always claimed it was just a good fuck, neither of them believed it.

"I'm sure Gilbert will understand, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose." Antonio said, looking at the French man. "And if I do end up taking Roderich to my bed, it is merely to consummate the marriage." The tanned man said simply, looking over at his friend. He knew Gilbert would be angry, but, he had to understand. This alliance with Austria would give him more power, and with more power he could help his friends. He felt a smile reach his lips though, it would be rather nice to taste that porcelain skin, touch those soft pink lips. He had often found himself looking at the brunette during meetings, noticing his beauty. It wouldn't be a burden to take the aristocrat to bed.

"You know, you are always welcome to take me to bed Antonio." The blond purred, moving to caress a tan cheek.

Antonio sighed and ignored the gesture. He knew Francis had feelings for him, sexual feelings. But, he only had feelings for the blond as a friend. He shook his head and fished a ring out of his pocket. He wordlessly examined it, watching as Francis peered over his shoulder.

"What is that?" He asked, taking a moment to look at it, a realization coming to his head. "You bought him a ring!" He snapped, looking shocked as he examined it further. It was beautiful, a gold band encrusted with rubies, and a large diamond sticking out of the middle. "How much did that cost you?" He continued, feeling jealousy run through his system.

"I didn't buy it, I found it. When I was sailing around the Black Sea, I discovered a cave that had some interesting knickknacks in it. I saw this, and thought it would be a perfect ring to give to someone. Of course, this was before I knew I was to be engaged. So, it is merely good luck that I have this ring for my bride." Antonio said, thinking about how it would look on his fiancée. He smiled as he imagined placing the ring on those pale fingers, the shocking colors of the ring making the snow white skin glow.

Francis wished he could just throw the ring into the deepest part of the ocean. His dislike for Roderich was growing, and he wasn't going to stand for this. But he had a feeling Gilbert wasn't going to give up quite easily either.

* * *

><p>Roderich looked back at the manor as his things were loaded into the carriage. They were heading out to a small town near Vienna. Joanna of Castile, the human marrying Philip I, the human monarch of Spain, was getting in her own personal carriage, looking as nervous as he felt.<p>

Their was to be two weddings, one the public would see, the marriage of the royals of Spain and Austria. The other, the marriage of the actual nations, a ceremony a select few would see. The brunette sighed, several other nations would be at his wedding. He knew that North and South Italy would attend, along with Holy Roman Empire, and Hungary. But, to his dismay, he had a feeling the other two members of the trio would be in attendance. His future husband was good friends with France, a perverted bastard, and Prussia…his ex-lover. It was almost an absolute that they would be there, and he had no idea how that would work out. The trio was know for causing trouble, and to make things worse, Gilbert did not leave him on a good note.

Roderich made his way inside the carriage, giving the motion for it to go. He put a hand to his cheek, feeling a tear fall from his eyes. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He was about to marry the best friend of his ex-lover. This wouldn't be so difficult if Gilbert hadn't wormed his way into his heart. That damn bastard, always messing up his life!

* * *

><p>Gilbert frowned as he arrived at the town the wedding was taking place at. He caught sight of Francis and Antonio talking and stomped over there, wanting to confront his 'friend'.<p>

Francis was first to see the Albino and smirked. Gilbert looked furious, the way he walked and the expression on his face only to what France perceived. "Gilbert, _mon ami,_ are you excited for the wedding?" He asked, watching as the man's expression grew angrier.

"Shut up Francis, I want to talk to Antonio alone." He spat out, daring the blond to refuse his command.

Francis seemed to get the idea and made his exit, going to bug another poor country in search for a cure for boredom.

Antonio raised an eyebrow as he saw his German friend move over to him. The man didn't look very happy, and he already knew why. But, it was best to play dumb. He didn't need his wedding ruined. "What's the problem Gilbert?" He asked, watching as the Austrian carriage was arriving.

"You know damn well what my problem is! What the fuck Antonio! You already knew I had my stake in him!" He yelled, watching as the object of his affection get out of the carriage. Gilbert frowned, feeling himself swallow hard as he watched Roderich walk over to a group of people, starting to chat with them. The man looked regal as usual, a blue jacket with gold buttons, and a white silk cravat wrapped around his graceful neck. His black pants were hidden above the knee, the rest of his leg taken up by a pair of leather riding boots. Basically, what the albino was trying to get at was, Roderich looked beautiful.

Antonio was also aware of how nice the brunette looked, taking his time to stare openly at his bride. He shook his head and got back to business, turning his head to look at Gilbert. "Gilbert, it is a marriage of means. I didn't want to take him away from you, but with this union, I will get more power." He said, watching as Gilbert still had a frown etched across his face.

"Yeah, well why don't you try telling me that when you fuck him after the wedding." The albino snapped back, running nimble fingers through his hair.

"Why do you care anyways? You always said he was just a good fuck. Their was never any _amor_ with him, never any _pasión_." A thick Spanish accent stated, narrowing intense green eyes at his friend.

Gilbert scoffed, smirking at the insinuation the Spaniard was making. It seemed Antonio really had no idea of their nights together. "He was just a good fuck, but, I don't enjoy having what's mine stolen. I'm a greedy man, you know that." He said simply, forcing himself not to look over at Roderich.

Bells were heard ringing throughout the hills, signifying for those in attendance to enter the church. The bride and groom still had to get ready for their wedding, and the ceremony was to be held in a number of hours.

Antonio smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "We will talk about this after the wedding Gilbert, I hope you enjoy the ceremony." The brunette said, moving to join the others in the church.

The Prussian frowned and saw Roderich from a window, he was obviously in his changing room. He smirked and moved to see his ex-lover. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. Even if the pair did get married, marriages did often end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: German Translations: Hure = Whore**

** French Translations: Mon ami = My friend**

** Amant = Lover**

** Spanish Translations: Mi amigo = My friend**

** Muy Bonita = very pretty**

** Amour = Love**

** Pasión = Passion**


	2. Passion

**A/N: **Okay, just want to apologize once again if in future chapters Austria seems a little feminine in the future. As I was writing for him, my muse just took over and this is the result. Hope you all still enjoy, and thank you for the reviews! And to determine who Roderich will end up with, well I'm gonna leave that up to you! So, tell me what you think! Why should either Spain or Prussia win Roderich!

* * *

><p>Roderich sighed as he got dressed for his wedding. The brunette fixed his glasses as he put on a white coat with solid gold buttons. He brushed his hair and fixed his cravat. He let a small smile grace his lips as he looked in the floor length mirror. The brunette had to admit, he looked rather nice. That was new for Rodreich to think, he usually had a very poor self image about himself. He hummed softly, finishing tying his boots, and adding on all the other accessories he would need for the ceremony. He wasn't dressed in his military uniform, seeing as though he was the…bride in this ceremony. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that, but shook it off. Antonio would be dressed in his uniform, and from what he had seen of the tanned man dressed in his formal battle wear, he looked rather handsome.<p>

The Austrian was too caught up in getting ready that he didn't notice the door slowly open. Gilbert smiled as he watched the brunette dress. Damn, he looked sexy. He always found Roderich to be so appealing when he was acting so innocent and carefree. It was a rare occurrence, but the only thing that was sexier than that was…well…when Roderich acted sexy. That was an even rarer occurrence. But when it happened, Gilbert went from flaccid to hard in under 60 seconds. He shook his head and looked the brunette up and down once more before he decided to reveal himself. "Mmm _mein Haustier, _you look absolutely delectable like this." The albino purred, striding over to his ex-lover. "You always knew how to tease a man baby." He added, moving to run a hand up the Austrian's thigh. He smirked and leaned over to nip at the brunette's covered neck. "How I long to mark you again. I want that Spanish bastard to know who you belong to, who popped your cherry." Gilbert added crudely, moving to slap the brunette's ass. "So fucking pert, just like it always was."

Roderich frowned and pushed Gilbert away, fixing his pants as he stuck his nose in the air. "Gilbert, I told you it was over! I will not cheat on my future husband!" He snapped, feeling his heart break as he had to do this all over again. Gilbert, he never made things easy. He just had to draw things out, and make things more painful then they already were. "Please, it's hard enough…don't do this to me." The brunette said softly, looking at the crimson eyed man. He hated sounding so pitiful, but sometimes he just got so fed up with the Prussian.

The white haired man frowned, grabbing the brunette by the waist. "I will not give you up, fuck Antonio, I'll fucking kill him if I have to!" He yelled, his temper rising as he thought about it. He watched as the aristocrat shook his head, looking as though he was about to cry.

"Stop it, stop it! It was never love you felt for me! It was just lust!" The Austrian cried out, clutching onto Gilbert's shirt. "My place is with Antonio…our affair is over." He said, his voice shaking.

The albino frowned and grabbed the brunette's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "It wasn't love." The Prussian lied, keeping a firm grip on the man. "It's a matter of not taking something that already belongs to someone else." He said, an authoritative tone in his voice.

Roderich's eyes went wide and he felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Gilbert, damn that man to hell! He had stolen his heart, lost his virginity to him, and now he was being claimed as merely an object. "I'm not a possession you can own!" He cried out, frantically going to wipe his tears.

Gilbert gave out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Please, that's all you've ever been. First you belonged to me, now to Antonio. Do you think lover boy is going to be any different? Do you think he is going to love you? You are lucky you are pretty Roddy, because you are fucking stupid." He said cruelly, fixing his uniform as he pushed the brunette away. On the outside, he was giving the Austrian a cruel smirk, but, on the inside, his heart was breaking. He loved the brunette, but, he couldn't act like a weakling. He couldn't tell Roderich he would kill for him, he would do anything to keep him. That he would make sweet sweet love to him, and make sure no one ever hurt him again. No, he wasn't that man. If he couldn't have his love, he would just push him away and fight for him in the shadows. Roderich could never know how he really felt. "I'll see you at the wedding." He said coldly, moving to give the brunette a rough kiss. "Remember that, it won't be the last." Gilbert promised. It sounded like a threat, but to him, it was more of a promise.

* * *

><p>The church went quiet as everyone took their seats. The wedding was about to start and the guests were all excited to see the two nations married. Spain looked rather handsome in his uniform. A red jacket paired with white pants. His brown riding boots shuffled nervously as he waited for his bride to appear. The Spaniard looked over to Francis and Gilbert, his two best friends both looking quite angry as they sat in the aisle. He sighed, couldn't they just be happy for this union? He knew Francis was jealous and Gilbert was furious, but, he would make it up to both of them. He fished the ring he had gotten the Austrian out of his pocket, and squeezed it tightly, watching the large doors open. A smile spread across his lips as he saw the pale beauty begin his walk down the aisle. Roderich was something else, his pale skin, those bright amethyst eyes, that silky dark hair.<p>

Roderich was trying to force a blush down. Antonio looked handsome in his uniform, just as he suspected. That tan skin against a bright red jacket, his bright smile, and those kind passionate green eyes. Oh he already felt weak in the knees. His people were not known for romance, well at least not in a physical manner. He showed all of his emotions through his music, but Antonio, he wore his on his sleeve. A small smile graced his face as a olive colored hand reached for his pale one, gripping it tightly as he was pulled to the man's chest. "It's nice to see you again Antonio, you look well." He said, blushing. Even with the simplest greeting, it made him blush. Sometimes he really did feel like he was out of touch with his emotions.

Antonio smiled softly as he grabbed his fiancée's hand, pulling him to his muscular chest. "_Tan bella." _He purred, caressing the brunette's cheek. He laughed brightly as he watched his bride blush. "Oh there is no need to be scared _mi flor_, I promise I will make you happy." Antonio said kindly, slipping the ring onto Roderich's finger. "I found this for you on one of my expeditions, it cannot compare to your beauty, but I believe you can add to its." He cooed, watching the brunette flush an even brighter shade of red. He turned to face the priest as the man began to speak.

The priest was one of the few humans aware of the living nations. He was appointed to wed the two by the Pope himself. The older man smiled as he started the ceremony. " We are gathered here today to join to nations together in union. Not only a union of state, but a union matrimony." He paused and looked at the couple, flipping though his papers. "Before we begin, if anyone has any objections to these two being wed, please speak now, or forever hold your piece." He said, watching as an albino man and a blond man nearly stood up. He noted that they said nothing and returned to their seats. The priest coughed and continued the ceremony, looking back at the two nations. "Do you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the Kingdom of Spain, take Rodrich Edelstien of Austria to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked, looking at the tan man.

Antonio smiled and gently lifted Roderich's chin so amethyst eyes would meet green. _Si, _I do." He purred, feeling his lips practically itch to kiss the other man's.

The priest nodded and turned to the fairer skinned man. "And do you Roderich Edelstien of Austria take Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the Kingdom of Spain to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to honor and obey, till death do you part?" He asked once more.

Roderich took a deep breath and attempted to keep his blush down, his chin still gently gripped by Antonio. "I do." The Austrian said softly, feeling his heart beat grow rapidly faster. They still had to kiss…and later consummate the marriage.

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you two man and wife." The priest said, clapping his hands together. "You may kiss the bride."

Gilbert wanted to rush the altar as he saw Antonio lean in to kiss **his** lover! He felt himself start to steadily breathe in and out. He had to calm down, or he might just murder someone. He frowned as he saw Francis didn't look quite happy either. He knew France had a thing for Spain, and had never liked Roderich. Francis was a greedy bastard, perhaps even greedier than him. When the blond wanted something, he felt like he deserved it.

Antonio smiled and cupped Roderich's face and ghosted his lips over the brunette's. _"Voy a demostrar que el amor de mi belleza." _The Spaniard said huskily, pressing his chapped lips against soft pink ones. He wrapped his arms around the Austrian's waist, holding him firm, and kissing him passionately.

Roderich practically felt his face explode with the blush on his face. He felt his arms nervously wrap around the other's neck. The Austrian felt his heart beat speed up, practically giving him a heart attack. He had never had a kiss like this before! Gilbert was always so rough, so demanding! But Antonio…it was…warm and passionate. It was possessive but not in a frightening way, but in a loving way. Roderich almost felt sad to feel the man pull away.

Antonio must have sensed this because he quickly grabbed the other's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Don't worry _mi ángel_, we can continue this tonight. I will leave you breathless, I will show you hot Latin blood." He husked out, grabbing the brunette by the waist and dipping him. "In a matter of hours _mi amor_." He said, tracing those subtle pink lips with his finger, moving to bring him back on his feet. He flashed a sensual smile and moved to speak to some guests.

Roderich put a hand to his heart and the other to his forehead. Dear lord, that man…he made him feel things he hand never felt before. Such passion…such…hot, steamy, pure passion! No wonder they said the Spaniards had such hot blood. The bride didn't notice the look he was getting from his ex-lover as he silently swoon for Spain.

Gilbert felt his heart break as he watched Spain start to seduce his love. He clenched his hands and saw Francis look over at him.

"Disgusting _non_?" The blond spat out, looking at his friend. "That rigid ice queen marrying such a man of passion. He doesn't deserve Antonio." The French man spat out, looking at his friend.

The Prussian shot his friend as nasty glare. "Don't say those things about him." He said coldly, daring France to fight him.

"Ah, I'm sorry _mon ami_, I keep forgetting you're in love with Roderich." He said, smirking.

"I am not in love with him asshole. I just don't like when my things of mine are taken from me." He shot back, lying again about how he felt.

"Of course _cher_, I didn't mean to anger you. I mean, we both want the same thing." Francis said, a smile creeping along his face. "I can help you get him back." He whispered in the other's ear.

* * *

><p>Roderich stood nervously in front of the bed he and Antonio would be consummating their marriage on. He sighed, waiting for Antonio to come back. The man said he had to grab a few things and he would return. He sat on the bed sighing, he was so bad with romance, sometimes he had to wonder if Spain would be happy with him. His husband was such a passionate soul, and he, well he could only be passionate through music.<p>

A door slowly opened and Antonio walked in, carrying a bottle of wine and wearing a different change of clothes. His uniform was gone, and he wore a white peasant shirt and black pants. It was the usual outfit he sailed in, and he found it to be the most comfortable. He smiled when he saw how nervous Roderich looked, it was adorable. He popped the cork of the wine bottle and poured two glasses. "For you _mi rosa_." He purred, slipping the glass into those delicate hands.

"Oh…thank you." The Austrian said softly, taking notice of what his lover was wearing. He blushed, that outfit, it showed off his husband's adventurous nature. His olive skin gleaming, his muscles showing, it was enough to make the brunette faint. "Antoinio…I want to apologize in advance if I'm not a good lover." He said faintly. "I must admit, when it comes to romance, I am no expert."

Spain laughed and shook his head, taking a sip of wine and placing it on the end table. "_Mi querido, _we all need a teacher sometimes. It is nothing to be ashamed of." He said, putting an arm around his wife. He smiled softly and cupped his wife's face, looking into his eyes. "I see passion in your eyes, intense passion. Roderich, you can't say you don't have any. I've heard the music you play, you are a passionate person. You just need to release it _mi amor._ I can show you, I can show you love." He purred, leaning Roderich on the bed and taking his cravat off with his teeth.

Roderich blushed bright red when his precious cravat was torn off by Spain's teeth. He then quickly felt the buttons of his jacket be undone. "A-Antonio…what should I do?" He asked. Gilbert usually took control when they had sex. This already felt so different from when he slept with the Prussian. Antonio was actually engaging in foreplay with him. Not just straight, to the point sex.

Antonio smiled as he took the brunette's pants off in one fluid motion. "Do what feels right, give into your body." He whispered into Roderich's ear, moving to take his own pants off. He smiled and lifted the aristocrat's shirt off. "I have to admit, I'm quickly falling for you. We are so different, yet we aren't." The Spaniard said, not really explaining himself. Antonio shook his head and let out a hearty laugh. "Such beautiful porcelain skin, I will be gentle." Spain cooed, peppering kisses on the brunette's chest. "_Mi flor, _you are such a beautiful creature. I will extract that inner passion from you, and I will show you how two beings become one in this intimate moment."

Roderich moaned softly as he was kissed gently, kindly. Gilbert never did this…he was never gentle, never loving. "Antonio." The Austrian breathed out, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "Y-You are making me week in the knees." He admitted, letting out a sensual moan.

Antonio let out a sensual smile and ran his tongue down the smaller man's chest. "Ah, that is the nature of _amor. _When _amor_ captures you, it never let's go, it holds on tight and makes you feel like you can never walk again." He husked out, moving to suck on his lover's neck.

"Oh…oh…_mein gott_…" The Austrian moaned out. Apparently he had a sensitive spot. He was often bit there, but never actually kissed there. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, attempting to stifle a moan. He was growing hard and he wanted the Spaniard, he wanted the man so bad. "A-Antonio…please…please…I want you…so bad." He moaned out, feeling his glasses removed from his face.

"Such beautiful eyes, filled with such need…such unbridled heat. I will show you _amor, _I will show you how good it feels to release your passion, your emotions." The older man said, moving to grab a bottle of lotion to slick his fingers up. He smiled as he pressed the first one slowly in, trying to not cause his lover too much pain.

Roderich whimpered as the digit infiltrated his body. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as not being prepared. He slowly moved to wrap his legs around the other's waist, trusting him to do as he said. He was trusting Antonio would show him how to release his passion.

"Shh, don't whimper _mi rosa_, it'll help in the long run." Antonio whispered soothingly, slicking up another finger. "I'm going to insert two more, I want to make sure you are fully stretched. The good lord graced me with a rather large member." He said, watching his lover flush.

"H-He…certainly did." The aristocrat chocked out, seeing how large the genital was. He swallowed hard, he really hoped it would fit in him.

"I'm going to push in now." The Spaniard warned, slicking his cock up as he pressed it against his lover's entrance.

Outside in the main hall, loud screams of passion could be heard. The maids blushed as they heard cries of…"_Oh gott! Please…so…so…good! A-ANTONIO!" _They knew the Spanish man was known for being a good lover. But it seemed his knew bride had no idea how good.

The afterglow of sex was practically radiating from the newly weds room. A table or two was turned over, clothes were laying on the ground, a vase was broken, and two lovers were curled in a pair of soft white sheets. The younger one was resting his head on a tanned, well muscled chest. The older of the pair had lit a cigarette and had his arms wrapped around the smaller man.

Roderich smiled as he snuggled into his new lover's chest. "That was amazing." He breathed out, running delicate hands over hard abs.

Antonio smiled and gently pressed a kiss on his lover's forehead, then moving to take another puff of smoke. "I'm glad you enjoyed. You see _mi flor_, you are passionate, you just needed a teacher to show you it could be used in more than just your beautiful music." He purred, stroking those silky dark locks.

Roderich smiled and buried his face in the man's chest. "Antonio…please don't go." He whispered, looking up at his lover,

Spain raised an eyebrow and snuffed out his cigarette. "Why would I go?" He asked, caressing the brunette's cheek.

"I'm just use to being left after sex." Roderich admitted, thinking back to Gilbert. "I don't want to be left alone again."

Antonio smiled and tilted the Austrian's chin up so their eyes would match. "I won't leave you. And for the record _mi rosa, _we made love, not sex." He said kindly, holding the other tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo, is it hot in here or is it just Spain! Anyways, next chapter will probably have Austria acting a little more OOC. After spending so much time with Spain, I think it would only be natural. Plus Gilbert will be introduced to a new side of his ex-lover. **

**Translations: German = Mein Gott = My God.**

**Mein Hastier = My Pet.**

**Spanish = Mi rosa = My rose**

**Mi flor = My flower**

**Mi amor = My love**

**Mi querido = My darling**

**Tan bella = So beautiful**

**Voy a demostrar que el amor de mi belleza = I will show you love my beauty.**


	3. Dance of Fools

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I have to say first I really appreciate all your reviews, your comments, and your suggestions. It helps me build a better story! Now then, about the pairing battle (SpainxAustria or PrussiaxAustria), just leave me your opinion in the comments section. I'm too lazy to put up a poll haha. Also again want to aplogize if Austria seems OOC or a bit feminine. Like I said earlier, the result of having Spain as you lover and spouse might to that to a guy. Well hope you all enjoy, thank you again for your comments!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert frowned as he tugged at his formal uniform, he really hated this thing. He looked like some kind of demented pirate dressed in the getup. He fixed his tri-corner hat and looked across the large ballroom, any moment his love would be descending that spiral staircase. He managed to grab a glass of champagne as he waited, watching the couples glide across the dance floor. The Prussian sighed, why had he decided to go to this ball? He frowned when he saw the Spanish and Austrian flags on the wall. It was some stupid party Antonio was throwing and he had found he was invited. After days of mulling over whether or not he should go, the albino decided to attend. He wanted to see Roderich again, it had been at least two months since he had seen him. He wanted to see his love, make sure he was okay. He hated to admitted he had missed the brunette so much. The sound of his voice, the way he walked, the small kisses he would press to his cheeks.<p>

"Ah Gilbert_, mon ami_, are you enjoying the party?" Francis asked as he walked over to the albino man. He smiled and put an arm around his friend. "Are you here to see your _amant assez_?" The blond asked, a smirk coming to his face. He had seen Roderich sooner than the Prussian, and had known the man had changed. The ice queen was melting because of Antonio, and the French man wasn't sure what to make of it. It seemed the newly weds were in love, and he just couldn't have that.

Gilbert frowned and brushed the blonds' arm off of his shoulder. "Shut it moron, for the last time. Roderich was a good fuck, nothing else." He snapped angrily, glaring at his friend.

Francis let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "According to Antoino, he has become an even better fuck." The blond said, a bitter tone underlining his teasing one.

The Prussian felt anger rise through his body, moving to raise an arm. He grabbed the blonds' collar and hoisted him up. "Listen here, shut up. If you don't fucking shut up I will end you! Do you understand!" He screamed, threatening to punch the man.

Francis just laughed in the man's face, causing Gilbert to throw him to the ground. "I'm just warning you Gilbert, Roderich has changed, a lot. And who knows if that's been for the better or worse."

The albino sighed and nodded, deciding not to kill Francis just yet. He was still thinking over the offer the blond had proposed. He might need the man's help to get his love back. He was brought out of his thoughts when Francis began to speak again.

"Here comes Antonio, and that _petite chienne." _The European spat out, looking as an announcer called out Roderich and Antonio's names.

Gilbert took his eyes off of his obnoxious friend and to the staircase where Antonio was standing on top, seeming to motion for someone else to join him. The Spaniard was smirking, a smirk that Gilbert was just dying to smack off. He was wearing his formal uniform, the red jacket and white pants number. But, the Prussian didn't care about Antonio, he wanted to see his love. And a few moments later, he finally saw the object of his affection.

He felt the breath in throat hitch when he saw his love. He looked gorgeous, simply stunning! His pants were beginning to seem very tight as the brunette came down the stairs with his husband. Roderich appeared to be wearing a dark purple jacket that brought out his beautiful amethyst eyes. His usual cravat was missing and a silk white shirt showed underneath it. The pants were black, and tighter than he had ever seen anyone wear. To top the ensemble off, a pair of knee high black riding boots. Gilbert examined the man further, finding Roderich didn't have his hair slicked back. The dark locks were free, the strands falling around his face, shaping it.

It was taking all the will power Gilbert had to not run up to Roderich, pick him up, and run away with him. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. He watched as the aristocrat held onto the tanned man's arm, smiling as Antonio said something to him. Oh, how he missed that smile, that beautiful smile. He longed to make Roderich smile like that, smile like that to him.

Roderich looked over to his husband when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Antonio, be careful, I'm still sore from last night." The pale man said, looking over at his lover. He felt a coy smile grace his lips as he leaned against the Spanish man.

"You are such a little minx, _mia flor_." Antonio said, kissing the brunette sweetly on the lips. "Now come on, we have to mingle, and you are my little charmer." He cooed, kissing the brunette's neck, causing his wife to moan. He smiled to himself, Roderich really had changed these past months. He was working on releasing his passion, and showing off his emotions. He quickly found himself falling farther and farther in love with porcelain beauty. The Austrian had been opening up to him, and the more he found out, the more he loved him. They shared a love of music. While Roderich loved the piano, and also dabbled with the cello and violin, he played the flamenco guitar. He found by playing some music with his _amor, _that he was gradually winning his heart. He shook his head and got out of his thoughts. They needed to mingle. "Come on, let's go mia amor."

Roderich nodded and walked over to a wealthy Spanish couple. He smiled and talked to them, smiling sadly when the gave their condolences to Maria Theresa. His boss had passed away awhile ago, and it was rather hard on him. He quite liked the woman. But he looked over at the couple, nodding his head and continuing on. He watched as the woman left to go to the powder room, and was left alone with the man.

"You are quite beautiful, I'm not use to seeing such features on a person here. Usually I see tan skin and darker eyes, not skin as white as snow, and eyes than gleam like gems." The man said, moving to place a hand on the brunette's ass. He smiled, it was rather pert, and the tight pants the man was wearing made it even better.

Roderich frowned and looked around the room for Antonio, hoping the man would do something. He was a known aristocrat, and it wouldn't be proper for him to punch the man in the face, as much as he wanted to. While he was still scanning the area for his lover, a flash of white hair caught the corner of his eye.

Gilbert frowned and grabbed the guy, dragging him away from his love. "Beat it creep or I'll kill you, got it." The Prussian growled, throwing the man on the ground. "That's no way to treat the hostess of this party." He added, smirking as the man ran away.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" Roderich asked, his hands going to rest on his hips.

Gilbert laughed and shook his head, looking the brunette up and down. "Saving you cute ass. You're lucky I'm so damn awesome, if I wasn't, who knows what could happen." He added, watching as Antonio was cooing over little Romano and Feliciano. That man, he really did love children.

"Well, thank you, now if you will excuse me…" The Austrian found himself cut off as the older man grabbed his arm, pulling him to his chest. "What are you doing!" He snapped, pushing against the strong chest.

"I want a dance. It's the least you can do after I saved you." The albino said, watching the brunette sneer. "None of that. We both know you won't turn me down, that would look rude and low brow, it would also make you a bad hostess." Gilbert pointed out, smiling as the aristocrat seemed to relent.

"Fine, just keep your hands to yourself." Roderich said, feeling his ex-lover's arms wrap around his waist. He took a deep breath and wrapped his around the man's neck. The music started up and they began to sway.

"You look beautiful." Gilbert said softly, quickly realizing he sounded too nice. "Those pants make your ass look amazing." He said, trying to recover from his sentimental moment. "Not to mention I like your hair, it's got that just been fucked look about it."

Roderich snorted in an annoyed tone, glaring at the crimson eyed man. "You are such a creep! A barbarian!" He snapped, feeling arms tighten around his waist.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that when I use to fuck you." The older man said, licking his lips. "Sexy little thing. You look even sexier now." He continued, watching as the brunette smirked.

Roderich quickly swung his hips and let out a low purr, running a hand over Gilbert's chest. "You missed this hmm?" He cooed, winking at the albino. "You missed slapping my ass, tasting my lips, making me moan." He added, completing the whole thing with a sensual moan.

Gilbert swallowed hard and felt an erection pop up. Damn that sexy little fox! He wouldn't have done this two months ago! Perhaps two months in Spain did him some good. Now his want to steal his love away from Antonio only increased. Roderich would be his once again, he would bet his life on it. "Fuck." He whispered to himself, watching as Roderich continued his tease. He quickly danced over to the other side of the floor, hoping people wouldn't see his hard on.

Roderich let out a giggle, something he knew would get to the older man. "Something wrong Gilbert?" He asked, continuing to giggle. "Your shoulders look so tense, maybe you need a massage." He purred, moving his arms from around Gilbert's neck to his shoulders.

The albino sucked in a deep breath of air. His erection was growing so hard that it hurt. What exactly was the Austrian trying to do.

"Do you like this?" The brunette asked, motioning to his body.

"You know I do baby. I fucking love your body, more than anything else." Gilbert purred, moving to squeeze the other's ass.

Roderich's smirk went to a frown as he pushed the other away. "I knew it, I always knew it! All you care about is my body! You never cared about anything else. Not my mind, my music, anything!" He snapped, glaring at the Prussian. His little act was a test, he wanted to see if the man missed him at all. But apparently, the only thing Gilbert really missed was fucking him.

Gilbert felt his eyes go wide as he was pushed away. He felt himself get angry and walk over to his ex-lover, gripping his chin. "Damn straight that was the only thing I missed, France was right, you're a little bitch." He seethed, lying through his teeth. He couldn't blame the brunette for wanting to test him. He inwardly sighed, he had failed and said something stupid that would make Roderich hate him even more. In his quest to hide his true feelings, he may have sabotaged his chances.

Roderich's lower lip shook slightly, his eyes threatening to tear up. Why did he care so much? He knew Gilbert didn't care, why was he so surprised! Perhaps he was just holding onto hope like a fool. He quickly shook his head and raised his hand, smacking the man across the face. "I don't want to see you again! Every time we meet, you just break my heart over and over again!" He yelled, watching as Antonio ran over.

"What's going on here!' He asked, seeing his wife looking flustered, and Gilbert rubbing his red cheek. He frowned as he watched his lover run off, obviously upset. He knew about Roderich and Gilbert's past relationship. And according to Roderich, the Prussian was still attempting to bed him. The tanned man glared at his friend, moving to walk up to him. "You will not speak to him again." He said coldly, glaring into crimson eyes.

"What! You can't ban me from seeing him! I thought we were friends Antonio!" He cried out, raising a hand.

"Don't tempt me Gilbert! You will not harass my wife as long as I am here! You are not welcomed in my house and you will not even look at Roderich!" The Spaniard screamed.

The albino scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How exactly are you going to make sure of that lover boy?" The Prussian taunted.

"I'll kill you." Came the simple reply. "I will kill you if you come near him again. That is a promise Gilbert. This friendship is over, and your so called relationship with Roderich is over. Now, please leave, you know where the door is." The green-eyed man said coldly, making his way down the hall to comfort his spouse.

The albino was fuming, watching from the corner of his eye as Francis looked shock. He quickly made his way to the door, promising to himself that he would win his love back. By any means possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations**

**French**

**petite chienne = Little bitch**

**amant assez = Pretty lover**

**For anyone interested I have two other Hetalia fics in the works. One called American Girl that deals with Fem!America and Russia's relationship through the decades. And the other a crack fic with many pairings, including PrussaxAustria called Lucky!.**


	4. Carmen

**A/N: Hello again all! This chapter will be a little different, as we see Gilbert trying to be nice! Shocking I know! Warnings for some crossdressing, you'll see no worries. Thank you again for all of your comments and reviews! Enjoy the read**

* * *

><p>A small sigh came from the bedroom as Antonio waited for his wife to finish getting ready. He knew how much the brunette loved music, so he decided to take him to an opera. His good friend Francis had a composer who wrote a piece about his country, it was called <em>Carmen<em> he believed. It sounded interesting, and the tanned man felt it would be nice to get out. After the events a few days ago, in which Gilbert had upset his spouse, he felt a date would do them good. So he waited and waited for Roderich. Sometimes he felt the man was more like a woman when it came to his grooming habits. It took his lover at the least thirty minutes. The Spaniard sighed as he watched the Austrian come out finally. He smiled, all that time getting ready really paid off. His love was dressed in a white coat with gold buttons, the cravat was one again wrapped around his neck, with a amethyst jeweled pin holding onto it. He wore a pair of light purple pants, and his hair was down again, making a lovely contrast between his white clothing.

"You look beautiful _mia amor_, I will miss you so much while I'm gone." Antonio said, wrapping his arms around his spouse, and kissing him soundly on the lips.

Roderich sighed, he knew his husband was going to go exploring again. He and his armada would be leaving tomorrow morning. They would be gone for at least three months, and the brunette wasn't too proud to say he'd miss him. "I don't want you to leave." He admitted softly, looking into those kind green eyes.

The Spaniard laughed and put a hand on his lover's cheek. "I won't be gone long _mia flor_, and I will bring you back more treasures then you can imagine. Silks, gems, gold, spices, anything you want angel." He cooed again, kissing his cheek. "Now come on, let's go out, and tonight we will make sweet love that you won't forget."

The aristocrat let out a sad smile and nodded his head. "You better." He said cheekily, taking his lover's arm.

* * *

><p>As the couple was riding to the opera house in Barcelona, Antonio placed a hand on his lover's thigh. "<em>Mia rosa<em>, have you ever read _Don Quixote_" Spain asked out of the blue, kissing his lover's forehead.

Roderich raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe I have. It was must not have been available in my country yet." He said. He loved books almost as much as he loved music. So, he was quite intrigued of where this conversation was going.

"It's a wonderful story written by one of my citzens, his name isMiguel de Cervantes. Anyways, the book tells the tale of a man named Alonso Quijano who lives his life with his head in the clouds. He often claims to be a man named Don Quixote, a knight who fights for chivalry and honor of those weaker than him." He exclaimed, looking into his lover's eyes. "He goes around my country and fights for honor, but, he must have a maiden to fight for. He comes upon the most beautiful women he has ever seen, a woman named Aldonza. Who becomes the object of his affection, his Dulcinea."

Roderich smiled and put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I don't mean to sound rude but where exactly is this going?"

Antonio let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "Well, you are my Dulcinea, you are the one I will fight for. I will defend your honor wherever I go, and I will speak of your beauty."

The Austrian blushed and looked away from his husband. Sometimes he wished it wouldn't look weird if he carried a fan, that way he could cover his frequent blushes. "Antonio, you are too kind to me." The brunette stammered out, putting a hand to his warm cheek.

The tanned man smirked and shook his head. "Hardly _mia amor_, hardly."

Roderich smiled as he took in the familiar sound of the orchestra tuning their instruments. He was currently following his lover to their balcony seats. The brunette had been overjoyed to see they had the best seats in the house. "Thank you so much for bringing me here _liebling." _The brunette cooed out, gracefully taking his seat and watching as Spain did the same.

"Of course, I do hope you will enjoy the show." Antonio said, putting an arm around his lover. "Because I'm afraid I'll be distracted."

"Oh, and why would that be?" Roderich questioned.

"Because your beauty will distract me. How can I focus on it when I have the embodiment of perfection next to me." He purred, smiling as his lover blushed.

"Antonio please, you are making me flush."

"But, I enjoy seeing you flush, it is so…sensual." He purred, nipping at the brunette's neck, smiling as Roderich let out a small moan.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Gilbert frowned as he sat next to France. His friend had dragged him to some stupid opera in some hopes of wining Roderich back. He new his love and husband were here, in fact, they were only a few balconies away from them. "Why are we here Francis? You know Antonio will murder me if he sees me here." The albino said, tugging at his tie.<p>

"Well first off I thought you would like a little glimpse at your love. Second off, this opera reminded me of your situation." The blond man said, causing the Prussian to raise and eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gilbert snapped.

"Well _Carmen, _to put it simply, is about two men fighting over one woman. One of them a sensible solider named Don Jose, the other a very sensual bull fighter named Esacmilo, that sweeps Carmen, a gypsy, off her feet." He said, watching as the overture began to play.

"Soooo, what does this have to do with anything?" Gilbert asked, glancing back and forth from his friend and the stage.

"Oh _mon ami_, Roderich is your Carmen. That's why you must be wary of your love. Carmen is a very seductive person, she draws people in and can't make decisions." He concluded, watching as the show started.

Gilbert was silent as Francis explained the show, that did sound somewhat similar. He sighed, he hated opera's hopefully this wouldn't last too long.

* * *

><p>After the first act Gilbert found himself asleep. He was always terrible at staying awake during opera's, and this one was no better. He frowned as a strange dream was beginning to manifest.<p>

_Gilbert found himself lying on a dirt road, he grumbled as he woke up feeling his head. "Fuck, my head, must have drank too much." He said to himself, looking around. He frowned, last he checked he wasn't in a Spanish building, nor was he dressed in a solider's uniform. "Fuck." He said again, watching as a blond man in a similar uniform come up to him. _

_"Would you get up, we are trying to catch criminals here you know." A blond man with very large eyebrows pointed out._

_"Arthur? What are you doing here?" The albino asked, raising an eyebrow as the blond helped him off the ground._

_"I'm attempting to enforce justice you stupid git. Not to mention you are in charge of this area, maybe you should try doing your job!" Arthur yelled, stomping off to stop a group of hooligans from harassing an elderly couple._

_He frowned and looked around, their was an old sign that seemed to have the name written on it. "Seville huh, well guess I'm in Seville." He mumbled, watching as a clock tower bell rang. All of the sudden, people seemed to be crowding the square. And not one to be left out, Gilbert ran over to see what the fuss was about. He pushed past some people and noticed a group of gypsies were gathering. Now, he may not know where the hell he was, or why he was dressed like a solider, but to do his job he'd have to arrest those gypsies. They were committing a crime after all. He grabbed some handcuffs and smirked as he was about to enact some badass street justice. The Prussian began to walk over to the group when he saw perhaps the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, and perhaps the strangest._

_A beautiful brunette stood in the mist of the gypsy camp. Said brunette was wearing a tight red dress and black heels. The beauty also adorned a pair gold hoop earrings, carried a lace black fan, and wore a single red rose in their dark locks. The short black hair hung freely, bangs slightly covering porcelain skin, and amethyst eyes that held such emotion. He had to go over there, he had to talk to this person. He took a deep breath and placed his trade mark smirk on his face, confidently striding over to the group._

_"Excuse me, but last I checked gypsy activity was illegal. You scumbags are coming with me." He said, looking at the men. He then turned his attention to the beauty who had caught his eye. Gilbert smirked as he grabbed the person's wrist pulling him to him. "Turn around, I need to see your face." He demanded, forcing the individual to face him. The albino nearly felt his heart stop when he realized who it was. "R-Roderich!" The Prussian stammered out, looking the brunette up and down. Damn, he looked beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked over his love. He looked good in a woman's dress, maybe he ought to keep that in consideration._

_The brunette on the other hand was more intent on looking over the uniform the man was wearing. "You are a solider." He stated simply, a smile coming to his face. "Please don't arrest me, I've been trying to get out of this life…but there is no place for me to go." He cooed, batting his eyelashes at the man._

_Gilbert swallowed hard as it appeared Roderich was flirting with him. In all his time he had ever spent with the man, he had never seen him flirt. "And why should I do that?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice._

_Roderich smiled and pressed himself against the Prussian, running a hand over his chest. "Because I saw the way you looked at me." He purred, tapping his fan on the bigger man's nose. "I can tell in those eyes of yours, you long for me."_

_Gilbert sighed and felt his arms encircle his love. "You have no idea." _

_"Well, you can do all those things you are thinking about if you don't arrest me." The Austrian said, rubbing up against the man. "Please, I beg of you."_

_Gilbert felt like his mind was going to explode. Here was Roderich, in a dress, looking sexy as hell, and offering himself to him. If this was a dream, like it probably was, he never wanted to wake up. He smiled and grabbed the brunette's hand, kissing it softly. "There is a hotel over right here, why don't we discuss these matters in private." He said huskily, grabbing the brunette and running, making sure Eyebrows didn't see him._

_Once inside the hotel room, Gilbert grabbed the sensual brunette and kissed him roughly, kneading his ass as he made his love moan. "You see, this deal doesn't have to be bad." He said, looking the brunette up and down once again. "You're so beautiful…so perfect." Gilbert whispered in his lover's ear, moving to remove the dress from Rodreich._

_Roderich moaned as the solider kissed and touched him. He hadn't felt such a kind touch in so long. "Oh..I don't even know your name." He said softly, smiling as the albino dropped him on the bed._

_"Gilbert, that's all you need to know." He said, kissing the brunette's neck, watching him squirm underneath him. "And your name is? Gilbert asked, knowing full well of the answer._

_"Roderich." The Austrian breathed out, encircling his arms around the bigger man's neck. "Never have I met a man who entranced me so. I've only known you for a few minutes, but, I feel as though I could spend my life with you." He purred, letting a sensual moan out. "Not to mention, you are quite handsome, and appear to have a large cock." Roderich cooed, giving the other a little wink._

_Gilbert laughed and quickly stripped out of his pants. "I love it when you talk dirty."_

_The two proceeded to make love, over and over again. To Gilbert, it seemed like a dream come true, that is, until an annoying British man burst into their room._

_"I figured I'd find you like this!" Arthur spat out, watching as the albino jumped and the brunette screamed. Roderich quickly covered his naked form with a sheet, and Gilbert grabbed his pants._

_"What are you doing here!" He yelled, frowning as the Brit was cock-blocking him._

_"What you are doing is illegal, my job is to stop illegal activity." He said, grabbing a pair of cuffs and placing them on Gilbert._

_The Prussian seemed quite surprised as he looked over at his lover. "Run! Get out of here!" He yelled, head butting Eyebrows in the crotch so his love would get away._

_Roderich gathered his things and felt tears fall from his eyes. "I'll wait for you!" He cried out, watching his lover taken away._

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert was thrown in prison for two months, two months he was kept from seeing his love. Luckily, those two months seemed to go by fast, and the Prussian quickly found himself free, and looking for his love. But, he wouldn't be very happy when he did.<em>

_The albino had managed to come across the gypsy camp and asked about Roderich. A woman pointed to a tent and he felt his smile go wide, until he heard a noise coming from it._

_"O-Oh…Antonio!" Came the scream of passion. Gilbert frowned and quickly drew back the tent flap, seeing his love with, what appeared to be Antonio._

_Roderich was quite shocked to see is lover looking in on his intimate moment. "Gilbert! When did you get out!" He asked, pushing Antonio away from him. The Spaniard began to dress in his matador outfit, smirking at the other man._

_"Who the fuck is this!" He yelled, knowing it was his ex-best friend._

_"I'm the man who knows how to truly pleasure this beauty." Spain scoffed out, dressing and then walking over to the Prussian. "While you were gone you left this flower heartbroken, what kind of man would I be to let that continue." He sneered, watching as the brunette changed back into his dress._

_"Fucking bastard! Roderich is mine! I'm in love with him, and I won't have you taking him away!" He snapped, drawing his sword at the man._

_Antonio smirked and nodded, grabbing his weapon. "I was never one to turn down a fight, especially when the prize is this beautiful rose." He purred, motioning to the Austrian._

_Gilbert nodded, and ignoring the screams of his love, the two men began their fight. A long sword fight was drawn out, having the albino frantic to kill the Spanish bastard. In his rage in anger, he lunged to take his rival out, finding the man was fine, and his love was screaming, He quickly drew his blade back, and saw it was covered in blood. Roderich was bleeding from his stomach, tears in his eyes. "Mein Gott!" Gilbert cried out, running to his lover. "I-I'm sorry…I…I love you." He spat out, holding the bleeding brunette close. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched his love slowly drift away._

_"I-I…l-love…you…too.." Were Roderich's last words as he passed, dying in his lover's arms._

_Gilbert felt his lower lip tremble as he gently laid the brunette on the ground. His love was gone, gone because of his rage and incompetent thinking._

* * *

><p>Gilbert snapped his eyes shut as the curtain was closing on the opera. He frowned and frantically looked over to where his love was sitting, finding him still alive. He sighed in relief, looking over at Francis. "I have to tell him I love him." He stated simply, grabbing his coat and running off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so a lot of references here. Now, both **_**Carmen**_** and **_**Don Quiote **_**were written before these events, but, I thought they would tie nicely in with the story. Also, does anyone remember that episode of Hey Arnold! Where they go see Carmen, and the kids fall asleep and picture themselves in it? That's where I got the idea. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will becoming up soon!**


	5. Outside my Window

I was late, rather late, and Gilbert knew inside of the large manor was his heart's desire. He took in a deep breath and tried to find some way to scale up the wall. He knew Antonio was gone, leaving the Austrian alone, hopefully naked in bed. He smirked when he thought of that. Climbing up this wall would be worth just a glimpse of the brunette naked again. "Of course Priss would want his room on the very top floor." The Prussian muttered to himself, finding a garden vine leading to an open window. He slowly started to climb, and soon enough, he was rewarded with a beautiful sight.

Roderich was sleeping, covered in silk sheets, his dark locks sprawling over his forehead. His breathing seemed relaxed, and every once in a while he would let out a small moan. Gilbert smiled, he always loved watching the brunette sleep. He looked so…perfect. Tentatively he made his way into the window, softly padding across the marble floors.

"Gott, you're gorgeous." The Prussian whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind the Austrian's ear. "I want you…more than anything."

Gilbert was finding it hard to keep himself in control. Really, he could just jump the man and take what he wanted. But, he had a feeling that wouldn't go over well with Roderich. He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of something romantic to do. He wasn't known for romance. He was Prussia damnit! He was a warrior, not some pansy Casanova like Francis.

"Gotta think of something." He whispered, smirking when he thought of the perfect, most awesome thing to say. "I must be dreaming, because I swear I see an angel sleeping right in front of me." He said, thinking he sounded suave and debonair.

The Austrian stirred when he heard the voice and let his amethyst eyes slowly open. In his sleep depravity he was thinking his husband was back early. "Tonio? Mn…come to bed." He slurred out, letting out a cute moan as he opened the covers for the man to get in. "Hurry…I'm cold…"

Gilbert couldn't believe the luck he was getting. Though it was morally wrong, he couldn't help it. Here he was, being invited into a hot 'maiden's' bed, who was he to turn that down?Of course mein liebe." He purred, toeing off his boots and taking off his uniform jacket. "Wouldn't want meine prinzessin to get cold, now would I?"

"Nein…it must have been cold…out at sea…poor liebling…" Roderich said, still basically asleep. He didn't even notice the difference in voice, or even the difference in body type.

"It's cold without you." The albino said in a husky whisper, moving to run his hands down the Austrian's form. "You make my heart beat." He added, gently pressing a kiss to his love's neck.

"Nein…tired…hold me…" Came a small squeak, Roderich's body moving as he cuddled in the blankets.

"Of course." With that, Gilbert gently wrapped his arms around his sleeping beauty and let his eyes close. Was this wrong? Perhaps. But, did it feel right, oh hell yes it did.

The next morning came to soon, and Gilbert felt himself let out a groan as the sun hit his eyes. He sighed and looked to the brunette in his arms, still sleeping soundly. Really, he should leave before Roderich woke up, but, he wanted that kiss he promised. Even if the brunette was half asleep and thinking he was Antonio when he made it.

"Baby, wake up." Gilbert said, gently caressing the brunette as he tried to wake him up.

Roderich frowned and opened his eyes. "Huh?" Violet eyes quickly went wide when he saw who was in bed with him. "GILBERT!" He screamed, covering his form with the sheets. "What are you doing in my bed!" He added, demanding to know.

"I couldn't help myself, if anything, it's your own fault for looking so attractive." Gilbert pointed out, leaning in to get that kiss. "Now, where is that kiss you promised me last night?"

"Nein! I'm not kissing you! How dare you just come into my marital bed and pretend to be my husband!" Roderich shrieked, slapping the man across the face.

"Verdammt! That hurt!" The Prussian snapped, holding his now red cheek. "I know you are a wildcat, but, keep it in bed baby."

By now the Austrian was fuming. He ripped the covers off of his body and stalked over to the albino. 'Get out! After everything you've done to me you expect me to just fall into your arms! Nein! Not again Gilbert. You already told me all I was only a good lay. Well, that's over, I'm a married man and I'm not going back to you!"

"I love you." Gilbert sputtered out, looking away from the aristocrat. "I-I…think about you everyday…I…fantasize about you…I…long for you damnit!" He snapped, deciding this whole Casanova thing wasn't working. So, he might as well just embrace who he was. He shot his hand out and grabbed Roderich's wrist, pulling the Austrian to his chest. "I love you. I'd do anything to prove it to you."

"Really? Well, how do you plan on doing that?" The brunette asked, scoffing as he tried to get away from the other man.

With what seemed like a swift motion, the Prussian grabbed the other and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. His arms wrapped around Roderich's lithe waist, and he tried to convey everything he couldn't say in that kiss. Once he pulled away, he tilted the brunette's chin up and took in a deep breath. "Like that. I've never kissed anyone else like that before. That should say something. Now, what do you have to say specs? Are you going to push me away? Or, are you going to admit you want me just as much as I want you?"

"Y-You…bastard!" Roderich cried out, feeling his cheeks flush with the confession. "You…always make me do something stupid." With that, the brunette tugged the Prussian down into his marital bed, and spread open his legs. "You're the devil."

Gilbert smirked and leaned to whisper in his lover's ear. "And you're an angel, opposites attract. Now, I believe your husband is gone for three months? That gives me plenty of time to corrupt you."


End file.
